Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir. Various forms of geophysical exploration are employed to better understand the location, size, and characteristics of the reservoir. For example, seismic exploration techniques have been employed to facilitate an improved understanding of the reservoir. Some applications use an array of seismic receivers which are oriented in a specific direction with respect to the earth coordinate system to obtain desired seismic data. In other applications, conventional data obtained during seismic exploration can be pre-processed to a form representative of data obtained with such oriented seismic receivers. The seismic array places the seismic receivers at fixed spacing to obtain point measurements when accumulating the seismic data.